


Not So Bad

by Ynalori



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, RinTori Week, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:16:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8494921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ynalori/pseuds/Ynalori
Summary: For Rintori week because I love Nitori so much. I wrote this so fast I hope it makes sense.Senpai/Kouhaiconfessiongoodbye





	

Senpai and Kouhai

Nitori sat in his bunk bed, everything he owned was packed in a few boxes ready to be picked up. All the nostalgia from his second year of high school creeping up on him filling his eyes with tears. He was sensitive when it came to saying goodbyes. His teammates were going to be gone, his friends were moving on. And he was stuck here for another year, sure he had Momo, but next year he would be saying goodbye to him, too. The goodbye that hurt him the most right now was Rin's... He would not just move to another city, he was going to move to another country. Nitori hugged his knees and let the tears take over for a few minutes. He dried his eyes smiled and walked outside to say his last goodbye to his senpai.  
“Rin senpai!” Nitori yelled as he spotted him, with his family and Sousuke. “Congratulations senpai!” He said smiling as hard as he could.  
“Thanks Ai” Rin said smiling in a way that made Nitori's heart skip a beat.  
“You too Sousuke senpai” Nitori said a little embarrassed that he almost didn't congratulated him.  
“Thanks” Sousuke muttered.  
“Hey Ai! Ummh... let's take a walk!” Rin said all of the sudden.  
“Yes!” Nitori said, following Rin who was already walking away from the group.  
This sight seem familiar Rin walking in front of him, and Nitori following sometimes against Rin's will. Nitori smiled a little bit glad that he had been persistent and managed to make Rin open up to him. He knew that he himself was sometimes difficult himself, but he knew Rin appreciated his company. Nitori started to feel nostalgic again, he had followed Rin everywhere he went during this two years, but now he was going to a place where he could no longer reach him. He couldn't follow him around anymore. But now he saw his opportunity he had nothing to lose. He was going to tell him he loved him, and the he was going to say goodbye. Nitori ran into Rin's back as he stopped suddenly. Rin turned around and stared at Nitori.  
Here it comes Nitori thought  
“I like you senpai”  
“I'm in love with you”  
They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity not knowing what to do. Nitori could feel his whole body being filled with joy and he hugged Rin.  
“I love you, too.” He said as Rin hugged him.  
“Wait, just now you said you liked me!” Rin said squeezing him as a punishment.  
“I love you senpai, but I didn't wanted to say it first” He said squeezing Rin back.  
Rin pulled his chin up and kissed him, and Nitori was sure that this was the beginning of his Ever After.  
“You'll wait for me, right?” Rin asked  
“I'll wait as long as you want me to” Nitori said pulling Rin back for another kiss. And for the first time in his life Nitori thought that maybe goodbyes weren't that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to do something, but I got drunk so my creativity is at a minimum sorry >//////


End file.
